Journal d'un Electron Libre
by Glurb
Summary: Un homme se retrouve avec la possibilité de voyager à travers les mondes et les époques. Mélange d'inspiration personnelle et de reprises de certaines oeuvres littéraires.
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Shaar Lun et je suis un Electron Libre.

Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ma "pré-vie", comme les Animi appellent pompeusement la période bénie de mon existence durant laquelle j'ai baigné dans la plus totale tranquillité, période qui s'arrête brutalement le 5.06.156458724, calendrier Animus. Tssss... le 5.06.156458724... Connards de prétentieux qui se targuent de pouvoir mesurer le temps avec exactitude, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient là à l'ouverture du rideau. Ah ça, l'exactitude, ils maîtrisent ; par contre, les concepts d'utilité et de praticité, ils ont du mal à appréhender.

Mais je m'égare et en deviens grossier. Ceci est mon journal, et en tant que tel il se doit d'être accessible et compréhensible par tous, sans quoi il perd sa raison d'être même. Pour toi donc, lecteur potentiel et pourtant forcément déjà réel, si je comprends ne serait-ce qu'un peu le "Potentiel de Causalité", je vais tenter d'être aussi clair que possible. Ca va être dure, étant donné que moi-même je m'y perds.

Comme je l'ai déjà écrit, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ma "pré-vie". Même mon vrai nom, mon nom de naissance, m'échappe désormais. Quant à l'époque précise de ma première naissance, n'en parlons pas. Je me souviens cependant d'une planète que nous appelions Terre (ce qui nous fait une putain de belle jambe étant donné que n'importe quelle putain de civilisation ayant découvert que l'eau mouillait appelle fatalement le putain de caillou sur lequel elle gravite du même nom qu'elle utilise pour désigner le putain de sol nourricier. Ce qui nous mène à deux conclusions : I. 99 des planètes jamais habitées sont connues par leurs occupants sous le nom de "Terre", dans le langage adéquat bien sûr, et II. ça fait beaucoup de "putain" ça quand même). Il me semble avoir connu dès la prime enfance des créations telles que les automobiles, les armes à feu, la télévision et les réseaux informatiques. Mon passif historique est celui d'une civilisation occidentale d'influence latine, pour peu que ces mots vous rappellent quelque chose.Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler de voyages interplanétaires ou de magie avant ce fameux 5.06.156458724. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire à quoi cette date équivalait dans le calendrier d'origine. Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que même si je me souvenais très exactement à quoi ressemblait ma pré-vie, cela ne servirait strictement à rien. Autant empêcher la bile amère de monter maintenant, elle me tiendra chaud plus tard.

Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà, lecteur à moitié vivant et à moitié mort, ou une connerie dans le genre il me semble bien, de l'aspect décousu de ces premières pages ; c'est que je suis moi-même très décousu, vois-tu. Par ailleurs, ma mémoire tourbillonnante et l'énormité des concepts que je vais tenter de résumer maintenant ne me facilitent pas la tâche. Le mieux est sans doute pour moi de commencer par ce fameux 5.06.156458724.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je faisais avant ma capture. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fui, mais pas de m'être battu non plus. Je ne me souviens pas avoir souffert, d'ailleurs. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai repris conscience allongé dans un décor qui ne m'était pas familier. Et d'avoir rencontré un Animus, pour la première fois de ma vie. Ce qui m'a très probablement fait retomber dans les pommes, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient laids, notez. Et je ne dis pas ça pour les défendre ; je suis sûr que ça ne leur déplairait pas d'être hideux, de susciter la crainte au premier regard. Ils aiment la crainte, ça les aide à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Simplement, ils n'arrivent pas à trouver un dénominateur commun à la laideur, et sont beaucoup trop feignants pour adapter leur forme à leur interlocuteur (ou trop méprisants, peut-être).

Ils ne sont pas beaux non plus. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont réellement une forme fixe, et je défie quiconque a déjà vu un Animus de répondre à cette question. Non, ce qui ressort d'une rencontre avec un Animus, c'est leur _présence._ Ils sont tellement _là_ que l'on se sent fantomatique à côté, tout leur être dégage une cohérence absolue et éternelle avec le monde alentour, et avec l'Univers avec un grand U.

Une rencontre avec un Animus a réellement de quoi dégonfler votre égo comme une vieille baudruche rapiécée. Et quand ils prennent la parole, ou plutôt quand leur pensée s'insinue en vous et s'impose à votre esprit, c'est carrément tout votre intellect qui se carapate sans même faire ses valises. Dont acte pour bibi quand l'énergumène crut bon de forcer l'entrée des mes pauvres méninges, qui pourtant restent bien tranquilles tant qu'on ne leur demande pas de s'activer (ce que je me garde bien de faire d'ailleurs):

"Te voilà enfin conscient, _humain." - _et que de mépris dans ce terme! "Ecoute-moi bien".

Comme si je pouvais faire autrement quand mon petit cerveau torturé explose sous l'impact de chacun de tes mots. Connard. ( Votre serviteur, qui possède tout de même un certain sens de la survie, tient à préciser qu'il n'a prononcé, sur le coup, aucun de ces mots à voix haute. Par contre il les a pensé très fort, jusqu'à ce que la voix de tonnerre se remette à parler).

"Nous avons un... travail à te proposer. Mais avant de t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit, je crois bon de t'expliquer deux ou trois choses sur la conception de notre Univers. Tu conçois tout à fait, j'imagine, que chaque action possède en soi un pouvoir, et que sa réalisation entraîne le monde dans une direction spécifique. Mais tout aussi logiquement, sa non-réalisation l'aurait entraîné dans une direction différente, parfois radicalement opposée même. Et ne t'es-tu jamais demandé _pourquoi_, précisément, dans ton monde, telle action avait eu lieu à tel moment, entraînant telle réaction et non pas une autre, submergeant l'univers sous le flot des événements? Pourquoi _cette _action-là a eu le "droit d'exister", alors qu'il existait une infinité d'autres possibilités? La réponse est simple: ce que tu appelles ton univers n'est en fait qu'un des _possibles _existant, déterminé uniquement par la suite des événements qui y ont eu lieu. Nous appelons ce possible une dimension. Et ce que nous, nous nommons Univers, c'est l'ensemble de ces dimensions, qui est infini, tu peux t'en douter. En effet, chaque action représente la possibilité d'une bifurcation dans une dimension ou dans, voire l'obligation d'un choix entre de multipiles dimensions. Chaque action, et je voudrais insister sur ce point. Celà signifie que chaque événement, même aussi infime que l'apparition ou la mort d'un être unicellulaire dans une colonie, a une incidence sur la direction générale de la dimension. Comme il existe autant de dimensions que de possibilités, et que deux dimensions peuvent tout à fait ne différer entre elles que par un événement aussi inifmie que celui que je viens de te décrire, il y a bien évidemment une infinité de dimensions. Par ailleurs, le temps n'est pas linéaire dans l'Univers pluridimensionnel. Cela signifie que deux dimensions peuvent être à des stades différents de la même série d'événements. En d'autres termes, tu pourrais en cherchant bien trouver la dimension qui équivaut à la tienne, mais il y a mille ans, ou dans mille ans (bien que la deuxième alternative soit bien plus compliquée). C'est en fait ce dont sont capables les "devins" de ton monde : ils ont tout simplement accès, de façon restreinte, à la trame des événements passés et à venir par des aperçus des dimensions correspondantes. Cependant, étant donné le caractère aléatoire de la réalisation des événements, ils sont bien sûr extrêmement faillibles, surtout à long terme. Ainsi, pour résumer, tu pourrais jusque là voir l'Univers comme un amas, un mille-feuilles infini de dimensions plus ou moins différentes les unes des autres. Comprends-tu pour l'instant?"

Bien évidemment, il n'attendit pas ma réponse (qui sur le coup était plutôt carrément négative). Non, c'eût été du temps perdu.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout." - Ah ben oui, je me disais aussi, c'était trop simple - "A ceci vient se greffer tout un ensemble de pseudo-univers, qui découlent de la capacité de réflexion de l'ensemble des espèces intelligentes. Tu peux là encore aisément concevoir qu'une idée représente en elle-même un certain pouvoir. Et lorsque cette idée est suffisamment mûrie, un Univers qui lui correspond apparaît alors. Ainsi, tous les mondes, les univers, les concepts, les visions du monde conçus par les penseurs et les artistes de toutes les dimensions possèdent chacun leur propre pseudo-Univers, qui se décline à sont tour en de multiples pseudo-dimensions. Nous appelons ces Univers des plans. Mais là encore, ces plans sont le plus souvent l'habitat de créatures pensantes, qui peuvent à leur tour élaborer des concepts, faisant donc naître de nouveaux plans, etc... Ainsi, tout livre jamais écrit engendre un univers, souvent peuplé d'êtres intelligents, qui écrivent à leur tour des livres, qui engendrent des univers, _et caetera_. Il existe par ailleurs d'autres plans que ceux crées par les idées, notamment ceux engendrés par les rêves d'une personne, très dangereux pour le voyageur car terriblement instables, et d'autres encore, plus méconnus, et parfois encore plus dangereux. Il existe même, dit-on, des dimensions uniques, totalement déterminées, formant des plans minuscules à elles seules, ou des plans limités à quelques arpents de terrain totalement vides, ainsi que bien d'autres objets encore plus étranges. Au finale, on obtient " -un beau bordel ? - " un grouillement de plans emboîtés et entremêlés issus les uns des autres, et qui se déterminent parfois les uns les autres, car tu n'es pas sans savoir l'influence que peut avoir une idée dans le monde que tu appelles réel."

A ce moment-là à peu près, j'aurais vendu ma mère pour une aspirine. Et si j'ai tout bien compris ce que le monsieur m'a raconté, je l'ai sûrement fait dans une dimension ou une autre, d'ailleurs.

"Bien. Maintenant que tu comprends à peu près comment fonctionne le Tout " - et cette manie de mettre des majuscules partout, tellement pédantes qu'elles en deviennent audibles ! - "Voilà ce que nous te proposons, _humain_. Nous te donnons les capacités de te faire comprendre et de te défendre n'importe où dans le Tout. Nous t'offrons la capacité de voyager entre plans et dimensions, nous t'apprendrons à la contrôler. Nous te garantissons l'immortalité, dans la limite de nos capacités, énormes je dois le dire. En somme tu seras libre de voyager partout et de découvrir à ta guise le Tout qui s'offre à toi. En échange, tu dervas de temps à autre te plier à l'un de nos... _scénarios_, qui sont devenus la seule distraction qui nous reste : nous te mettrons à la place d'un être déjà existant, et déterminerons les événements de manière à voir comment tu y réagiras, car tu conserveras bien sûr en toutes circonstances ton libre-arbitre."

Un personnage. Voilà le marché de dupes, voilà ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi : un personnage de roman, qui saurait se bastonner, et même parler un peu parfois, mais un vulgaire pantin quand même. J'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de répondre :

"Et si je refuse?"

Couille d'aurochs et bites de nègres, je le jure sur ma tête et sur ce que j'ai de plus cher (à savoir : ma tête), j'ai alors senti le sourire dans l'aura de l'Animus. Il n'y avait aucun signe physique, vu qu'ils ont un peu de mal avec les enveloppes corporelles, mais c'était comme si je pouvais compter les dents qu'une lèvre imaginaire aurait dévoilées en esquissant ce sourire carnassier.

"Rappelle-moi, déjà... A quel moment t'aurais-je laissé entendre que tu avais le choix?"

Ainsi suis-je devenu un Electron Libre, comme ils aiment à appeler leurs créatures favorites. Comprends-tu maintenant l'ironie de ma situation, lecteur qui me serait sûrement cher si je le connaissais ? Oh bien sûr, je peux me tataner avec quasiment n'importe quoi, mes cellules se régénèrent rapidement en cas de blessure, et se renouvellent bien mieux que celles de n'importe quel être vivant selon nos normes, garantissant ainsi mon immunité au vieillissement, je suis rapatrié d'urgence dans les situations extrêmes ; avec le temps, j'ai même développé dans mes rares périodes de repos une immunité à la plupart des poisons. Je parle de manière innée n'importe quel idiome, comme s'il devenait sur le coup ma langue natale (d'où mon petit éclat précédent sur le mot "Terre").

Mais en contrepartie, je dois vivre de longues périodes de ma vie en sachant que tous ceux que je côtoie ne sont guère plus que des marionnettes suivant un scénario très précis, que tous les événements sur lesquels je n'ai pas de contrôle interviennent selon un _modus operandi _très précis. Je dois me résigner à subir en toutes circonstances les caprices des Animi, pouvant à tout instant être arraché de ma vie "réelle" pour être projeté dans un de leurs scénarii à la mords-moi le noeud. Bordel, je ne sais même si ce que j'appelle ma vraie vie n'est pas elle-même déterminée à mon insu !

Je dois en outre me résigner à être manipulé, selon des voies dont je ne suis d'ailleurs probablement pas conscient. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que quand j'entre dans un "scénario", j'oublie strictement tout ce qui concerne ma vraie vie, pour voir ces souvenirs remplacés par d'autres, artificiels, afin de "ne pas gâcher le facteur naturel du jeu". Quant au libre-arbitre, parlons-en! Comment puis-je être sûr de faire les choses à mon gré, et selon mes impulsions seulement, quand je sais qu'autour de moi d'autres êtres pensent la même chose, alors qu'ils sont manipulés de bout en bout ? Pourquoi les Animi ne me manipuleraient-ils pas moi-même, ne serait-e que de temps en temps, "par simple curiosité" ou "pour ajouter un peu de piquant" ?

Enfin, j'ai tant bien que mal fait mon lot de cet état de fait avec le temps. C'est d'ailleurs entre autres pour ça que j'écris aujourd'hui ce journal. Si je dois à la fois être un explorateur et un personnage de romans, autant écrire mes mémoires dans un coin : ce n'est pas tous les jours que Marco Polo rencontre Julien Sorel !

Non, ce qui me fait encore me relever la nuit, et maudire le nom des Animi, même au milieu des instants de bonheur que je n'aurais jamais vécus sans eux, c'est qu'il existe quelque part, dans une dimension sans doute perdue au fin fond du Tout, un père, une mère et une tripotée plutôt acceptable de frères et soeurs qui restent sans nouvelles d'un gamin de 18 ans, qui sont sans doute morts sans savoir ce qui était advenu de leur fils ou de leur frère. Sans savoir que lui se trimballe toujours avec le même aspect extérieur, même s'il affiche plus de 754 ans au compteur (temps personnel). Sans savoir qu'il est parti presque de son plien gré, mais sans avoir pu même leur dire au revoir. L'affection n'entre pas dans la nature des Animi.

Je m'appelle Shaar Lun et je suis un Electron Libre. Et le premier acte de ma nouvelle vie a lieu à Istanbul, sous la direction d'un quelconque Animus avide de sensations.


	2. Istanbul I

Il est deux heures à Istanbul, et la ville se meurt. Parce que deux heures, c'est l'heure du soleil. Et de la chaleur, de la chaleur qui attrape la ville et l'avale, et l'écrase dans son étau implacable. A deux heures, Istanbul agonise. A trois heures, elle est morte. A cinq elle s'extirpe de sa torpeur, et la vie peut repartir, avec ses cahots et ses heurts. Mais il est deux heures, et même les dealers se terrent à l'ombre. C'est l'heure à laquelle Azel et moi travaillons.

Enfin, travaillons, c'est un bien grand mot. On essaye, tant bien que mal. C'est sûr que quand on confond arrière-salle avec chambre noire, le résultat n'est que rarement probant. Mais je ne peux me plaindre, Azel court tous les risques en me laissant l'arrière-salle de son café de deux heures à quatre heures chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, et en m'assistant au besoin.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toute l'assistance que Dieu pourra me fournir. Quoique, encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit qualifiée.

"Azel, le rideau!

-Quoi?

-Bordel de merde, Azel, ferme ce putain de rideau!

-C'est pas un rideau, ça, c'est une tenture, je te signale.

-Tenture, rideau, je suis tolérant, j'en ai rien à foutre de comment ça s'appelle, pourvu que ce putain de morceau de tissu cache la porte!

-Oui, effendi"

Ah, bâtard joufflu. C'est tout Azel, ça, il me fait le coup du chaoui pour que je me sente coupable. Et ça marche, l'enflure.

"C'est bon, Azel, arrête tes conneries, et viens m'aider à préparer le bain de révélateur maintenant.

-J'arrive.

-Tiens, prends le jerrican, là, et verse dans cette cuve. Vas-y, t'inquiètes pas, je te dirai quand arrêter. Allez, verse, verse...aïe, pas si vite, tu vas en foutre au large là! Ok c'est bon, arrête."

Rideau fermé, matériel prêt, j'éteins l'ampoule nue qui nous éclairait jusque là de sa lumière blafarde, et j'ouvre mon appareil.

Dix minutes plus tard, le plus gros est fait, sans difficultés ; on peut s'attendre à des photos de qualité. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Ca fait dix minutes que j'arpente le tapis, et la trace de mes pas commence sérieusement à s'imprimer. Je vais à la fenêtre et allume une cigarette pour tenter de réfréner le tremblement de mes mains. Encore vingt minutes. C'est quand même dingue que dans un pays pareil il faille utiliser une chauffeuse pour sécher correctement des négatifs. Je regarde la ville, le détroit, et, au loin, la Mer Noire, les rayons du soleil combattant qui s'y vrillent, la bataille entre l'eau et la lumière, et l'humanité qui se prend les dommages collatéraux dans la gueule. Comme toujours.

Dix minutes encore. Merde, c'est pas vrai, y a un petit malin qui joue avec l'horloge du Monde là. Je parie que l'autre gigolo interglactique doit bien se bidonner, là-haut dans sa mâle maison stellaire, dînant de mon infortune et se repaissant de mon stress. Enfoiré, va. Azel, lui, ne laisse rien paraître, comme d'habitude. Crétin. Ah ça, l'impassibilité de façade, il maîtrise. Mais en vrai, il crève d'impatience lui aussi, je le sais, je le sens, il DOIT crever d'impatience. Et de trouille. Mais il préfèrerait se couper la langue avec ses dents que de le dire. Triple abruti, oui. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, lui et son flegme. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Drrrrrrriiiiiiiiing. Le minuteur! Ca y est, cette fois, ça y est vraiment? Oui, bordel, ça y est! J'ouvre frénétiquement la porte du placard qui,ô grand luxe, nous permet de mettre les négatifs à sécher, et j'arrache presque les bandes du fil. Après m'être assuré qu'elle sont bien sèches, je les approche de l'halogène céleste. J'ai du mal à fixer ma vue sur une des photos. je sens un souffle chaud sur mon cou. Azel, évidemment. La désinvolture, ça va bien, mais les enjeux sont trop grands. Ca y est, je me calme, suffisamment en tout cas pour regarder les négatifs. Et ce que j'y vois...

"On le tient, ce salaud! Putain de bordel de merde de pompe à chiottes, on a ses couilles dans notre main!

-Vrai?

-Vrai!"

Oh, oui, on le tenait. J'avais peine à y croire, le fameux Brissac, coincé! Pourtant si, il était là, plein champ, bord de mer en arrière-plan, très élégant bien évidemment, et surtout en train d'accepter une jolie enveloppe kraft d'un certain Gabriel Marquèz, un des plus grands barons de la drogue colombienne. Le plus recherché en tout cas. Rien que le fait qu'il ait accepté de risquer sa vie dix fois, et sa liberté deux fois plus encore, rien que pour rencontrer Brissac, tenait du miracle.Mais on n'en avait rien à taper, de Marquèz, Azel et moi. Ce qui nous intéressait, c'était Brissac, Brissac dans la combinaison gagnante incognito-caïd-enveloppe-flagrant délit. On l'avait dans la pogne, cette ordure.

Brissac. La petite frappe française partie faire fortune à Istanbul dans le cambriolage de riches villas de touristes le long du Bosphore. Ca, c'était en 1970. Depuis, Brissac, c'est devenu le maître. Le don, le capo. Nul ne sait comment. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'un beau jour, dans le caryotype de la pègre d'Istanbul, dominée par les russes et les chinois, qui s'étripaient pour le marché de la drogue et se partagaient les autres, les filles pour les russes et la contrebande pour les Triades, on a vu réapparaître la mafia turque. Comme ça. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'en trois jours, de russes ou de chinois, plus une trace, à part de la fumée et des douilles. Puis les bruits ont commencé à courir : ce serait un étranger à la tête de la nouvelle pieuvre.

Etranger, c'était clair pour ce qui est des papiers officiels, mais je peux vous dire que Brissac s'est vite adapté aux moeurs là-bas. Ca, les supplices à l'orientale, il savait faire. Ce qu'il a fait du chef des russes quand il est tombé dessus (les chinois, pas cons, avaient senti le vent tourné et n'avaient laissé que la plèbe), nul n'ose le raconter, mais tout le monde se souvient très bien du colis de dix centimètres sur dix que Brissac alla poster le lendemain pour Moscou. En dix jours, tout ce que la ville comptait de notables lui mangeait dans la main. Un seul homme, le commissaire général, excédé de la destruction des organisations en place, qui l'arrossaient grassement, alors que Brissac refusait de verser le moindre pot-de-vin, osa lui résister et le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ce grand ponte y vit la mort, et son corps fut enterré la semaine suivante, dans trois cercueils riches en boiseries finement sculptées.

La vue de son osseuse carcasse sonne le glas pour quiconque s'oppose à lui. Et pour la toute première fois de mémoire de marin, il y a des requins dans le détroit, depuis que Brissac dirige Istanbul.

Mais ce charmant personnage est aussi propriétaire de la moitié de la ville. Et du commerce d'Azel aussi. C'est dire les risques que celui-ci prend. Quand on m'a contacté pour photographier quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ce que je tiens en ce moment dans mes mains, seul Azel s'est porté volontaire pour m'héberger. Je le charrie souvent en disant qu'à la réflexion, j'aurais dû demander qu'on réquisitionne quelqu'un avec un minimum d'expérience, mais à la vérité je ne veux personne d'autre.

Mes pensées me ramenant ainsi à Azel, je me retourne et le regarde. Il rayonne. Littéralement. mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis pour ma part au Nirvana de la jouissance vindicative. Je jubile. Je pense à Alba la Romaine, cette vieille Juive sèche qui est mon unique contact avec mes employeurs ici. Des employeurs susmentionnés, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, sinon qu'ils sont Italiens, et visiblement de la vieille école. Mais peu importe qui prendra sa place, tout sera préférable que Brissac.

Comme elle va rire, Alba! Je la vois déjà, j'imagine la scène, son pas mesuré mais bien alerte, sous regard brûlant sous le châle, Mazel-Tov mon fils, qu'as-tu donc à me dire? Et là, le rire. De sa vieille voix éraillé mais encore si chaude, avec ses deux chicots qui tremblotent. Comme elle va rire!

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand valse la tenture qui fut la source de notre dernière prise de bec, à Axel et moi. D'abord la lumière, puissante, accablante, qui vous desquame la rétine et vous assèche la cornée. Puis, trois ombres sans propriétaire. Je songe, non sans ironie: trois seulement? Enfin, six épaules, sauveuses bienvenues de la punition lumineuse divine, bien que les deux du milieu seraient plus larges que ça ne gênerait pas. je me rappelle qu'à ce moment là, j'ai pensé : Couillon des mers du Sud, t'es bien un Français pour te la jouer aussi théâtral, et c'est un autre Français qui te le dit.

"Tu me déçois profondément, Azel." Et merde. Adieu la vie de château.


End file.
